


Every Action Matters

by LegendEmpress (orphan_account)



Series: Every Action Matters [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LegendEmpress
Summary: "I never thought a dream like this could come true..." She said, looking around. "Well, it did. But, you might want to be careful." The other warned. "I'll be careful...mabye." Clearly, she wasn't getting the message. "I also want you to remember something." She started to pay attention. "What's that?"..."Every Action Matters."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first story published here! It might not be the best, but that's okay. So, I really hope you enjoy...  
> Every Action Matters

It started out as just an average day.

She looked through to see if there were any games she would enjoy playing for longer than a few minutes, and by that, I mean she was scrolling through the screen so fast she couldn't see any of her games. 

It wasn't until she passed a certain folder about five times (Ten times? She couldn't remember) that she finally stopped.

_Minecraft Story Mode_  


At this point, she had completed both games several times, but she noticed there had been an update. At first, she thought it was just a few bug fixes, but when she checked, there were a few new characters. "Why hasn't anyone noticed this?" She asked herself. Surely she would've seen something, since she loved to stay up-to-date on the game. Nonetheless, she still decided to play, just to see who the new characters were. 

Okay, mabye it was also an excuse to see Lukas again.

(She knew it was another reason)

 __She was used to the familiar music that greeted her whenever she opened up the game. And then again with the music on the main title sceen, reminiscent of the actual Minecraft music.  


She was surprised however, by the new characters actual being on the title card for episode one. One had her back to the screen, though her black hair that faded to purple near the end was unmistakable. Another was facing the command block, though most of her face was hidden by a bookshelf. The last was out of sight almost completely. "Okay, so, new people, awesome. But why are they all out of sight? Well, their faces anyway." She added the last part as an afterthought. 

She was definitely confused when she pressed play, because for a moment, it looked like the game froze when it came to the 'choices matter' screen.

_This game series adapts to the choices you make. The story is tailored by how you play-_  


_  
_

_Ę̶͉̣̦̰̯͕̣̘̻͛̔̈́͋̈́̔̏͠v̵̜̫̾͒̃̂̆̓͐̕͝e̴̛͎͒̆͋̔̂̄̑̅̈̿̉r̸̘͑̊́͋͝͝y̴̙̐ͅ ̷͍̈́̀͝A̵̹̮̲̱̜̱̺̩͋̀̈̽͠c̴̣̹̃͌̾͐͘͠͠͝ṱ̷̢̡̛̫͇͇̙̣̗̼̅́̀̏̆̃́̓̈͐͑̀͜ͅi̸̢̲̱͉͓̽̌̄̈́̅͂͒̿̏̇͂̂̚ͅo̸͎̝̼̬̫̪̎͐̎̎̈n̸̢͈͎͎͓̗̩̹̺̽̍͐͘̕ ̶̡̟̣̹͚͖̯̯̲͇̘̠͑͑͐͂M̴̧̢̛̺̥̥̗̹̬̤̮̏̔͆̎͂͘ͅä̷̠͙̹̥̪̩̾̿̏̔̄͗͜͝͝t̵̞̣͖͓̲̲̝͇͖̀̔̅͋͌̀͑̄̆̽̽̚͜͝͝t̶̬̳͓̲͚͂̋̐̉̑͂̂͠͠͝ȅ̵̹̽͛͒͐̃͊̊͒͝r̵̛͖͎̲̭̬̗̫̪̔͂̑͛̎̈́͂͌̉̅͑͐̓s̵̨̞̾̏̎̈́̐̃͆̉͆̐̽͘_

  


"Huh?" She asked. Suddenly, something crashed through her window, and she was knocked out.


	2. Where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back again after...Yeah, quite a few months... I was kind of busy working on the FFN version of the story (The one with the cringey first few chapters.) Sorry! But I'm here now, and back into action! So, without further ado, let's get right into...
> 
> Every Action Matters Ch. 2

When darkness faded into light, she tried to wake up, but it seemed she couldn't move, like she was paralyzed. Surprisingly, after what felt like a brick hit her right in the head, she felt no pain. Nothing, like it never even happened. Weird, because it definitely  _did_ happen.

Right?

Finally, after what felt like forever but was probably only five minutes, she could move. However, she realized the reason she didn't feel any pain was because she wasn't moving, so as soon as she moved her head, well, you can probably guess what happened. She tried her hardest not to cry. 

 She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but after a while, she found herself opening her eyes.

The pain was finally gone, and now she could move freely. She sat up, mostly to get a look at her surroundings.

She wasn't all too surprised to find she wasn't in her room, but she was confused on how it was so hot. Also, why was she outside in a forest? Everything appeared mostly normal...

Wait, were those trees made out of blocks?

Somehow, she was standing faster than normal, and went to investigate.

Sure enough, the trees, and everything else for that matter, were made of blocks.

"Am I... Am I in Minecraft?" 

One look at a treehouse in the near distance, and she could tell she wasn't just in Minecraft.

"No... I'm in Minecraft Story Mode!" Her mind was filled with questions. How did she get here? How would she get out? Was there any way to get out? Too many questions with not enough answers. Not that there would be anyone out this late. The sun was setting, she knew exactly what that meant. "Monsters are going to start spawning. I need a shelter." Not a home, no, at least something to keep her safe. Everybody who had ever played Minecraft knew that they would have to start building a shelter if they wanted to survive their first night. That is, if they were in survival mode, which Story Mode had locked on. She moved her purple hair out of her face and-

Wait.

Purple hair?

She looked again, and yes, her hair was now purple instead of black. 

Just like the girl on the title card. 

She decided to worry about it later, she had bigger problems to deal with.

"With how many planks you get from one log, I'll need about... oh whatever, I'll just get three full trees and call it a day." She didn't really like math, but sometimes she needed to use it, especially in this game. Instead of three trees, she ended up clearing ten.

"So, ten logs, each log will make four planks, how many will I get?" She tried to do the math in her head, realized she couldn't, and pulled out... When had she gotten a book and quill? She shrugged it off, and wrote down the problem.

10 logs, each will make four planks, how many will I get?

10×4=40

"Wait, why couldn't I do that in my head? Probably because of plot purposes and an unnecessary math problem." She wondered aloud. 

When the shelter was finished, she noticed one thing was missing. She needed a bed. It was already midnight (That gave her an idea for a name for herself) and mobs were everywhere. Exhausted, she sat on the floor, which had been left untouched. Soon, she assured herself, soon, it would be daytime again, and Endercon would be then. And after that...

Well, it was going to be a pretty big adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next time!  
> -LegendEmpress


	3. A Name for Myself and The Ocelots

_My name here is Midnight. I somehow ended up in Minecraft Story Mode, with no clear way of getting out. I haven't run into anyone yet, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, because I'm presumably in season one right now. I built a shelter to protect myself from the monsters, and today is The Endercon Building Competition._

_I can only hope that I can help stop the tragedy of the Witherstorm before it happens..._

After she recollected her thoughts and woke up, Midnight prepared to enter the competition. She wasn't the best builder, but if she had the right materials, she could build something amazing. She gathered more wood, some wool, went mining for redstone, (not that she knew how to use it) and crafted everything she would need. She didn't know if they would allow her to go solo, but if they didn't, she would probably team up with the Ocelots. Anyway, she was about to go when she realized she was missing something. She turned to her makeshift shelter and destroyed it, taking the extra blocks with her. She would build a home later, because she didn't want it to be destroyed.

Suddenly, a strange chill settled on her skin. The kind of chill that you get when something's about to go wrong. Or maybe she was just paranoid. Yeah, that was probably it.

Later, she finally found where the others were signing up, and thinking of a creative name, which was how literally everyone knew her online, entered in the competition.

She could only hope that nothing extra happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back! Sorry, again for the extremely long wait. And also that the chapter was short...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, like I said before, hope you enjoyed, and I will see all of you in the next chapter!  
> See ya!  
> -LegendEmpress


End file.
